


Flight of Fuchsia

by FlyingSeaLion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Confessions, Conversations, Feel free to skip ahead to read it, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Year Per Chapter, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Takes place from 2016 to 2020, Time Skips, smut in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSeaLion/pseuds/FlyingSeaLion
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon aren't close at first, they just happen to be part of the same group.But over the years, as they spend more time together, and pay attention to their feelings, their relationship changes forever.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. 2016

Seventeen were just about to board their flight to Singapore from Seoul airport. All thirteen of the boys were beyond nervous, some more than others.

Jihoon sat towards the front of the extended group of idols and staff, beside Seungcheol; who had kindly offered to sit next to him when his assigned seat buddy had quite literally bounced.

In other to be fair to everyone they were randomly assigned into pairs and trios for the flights during their premier tour.

The first pair was called out.

"Woozi with... Hoshi."

Jihoon smiled to himself when he heard that, but was promptly snapped back to reality when he searched the small crowd for Soonyoung, finding a pouting face not even looking his way. He was sharing banter with Seungkwan and Seokmin, clearly not thrilled to be breaking up their unofficial unit for the flight.

While the rest of the groups were named, Soonyoung trod over with his bag, a totally bland smile appearing in his face when his eyes met Jihoon's. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jihoon's pitying smirk had him pause, "You can sit with them on the flight... I won't mind."

Soonyoung's smile faltered slightly, and for a minute Jihoon thought he looked caught out and guilty. He thought maybe Soonyoung would wave off his offer.

"Ah, Woozi no I... Really ? It's just we've been in the middle of discussing-"

"Hoshi," Jihoon chided, dryly, "Just go for it." He hoped his plastered grin would be enough to convince the other member. He didn't want to ruin his good mood, and from the looks of things, Soonyoung might have ruined his lukewarm mood if he had actually sat next to him.

Soonyoung closed his mouth to listen, and just responded with a mix between a nod and a bow, and a more authentic smile on his face. He was decidedly grateful.

The rest of the group had finally been split up (having been delayed numerous times with their overly dramatic reactions). And so they slipped past each other, crashing their bags and suitcases together hastily, and finally moving towards the plane.

Mingyu was leading the way, and he paused at the top of the moveable stairway leading to the plane's opening hatch, and raised his phone to take a group selca.

"Say the name..."

"SEVENTEEN !"

He took a handful of shots, knowing how likely it was for someone to be blinking, and hurried along, greeting the air hostess at the door warmly.

Jihoon was amused at the light-hearted chaos their group invoked wherever they went. He trailed long at the back behind Wonwoo, silently wondering if the seat beside his would now be vacant for the 6 hour flight.

~

After a whole minute of inching up the gridlocked stairs he finally entered the aisle and made his way to where he would be sitting... Next to Seungcheol apparently.

"Oh, hiya S.Coups," Jihoon greeted casually, a little taken aback that the whole seat switch had been negotiated so quickly.

"Woozi," he replied, clearly expecting his arrival, "Hoshi said you two had agreed to switch seat buddies... Is that right ?"

Concern slowly appeared on Seungcheol's face as he spoke, and Jihoon was quick to dismiss him (Even if his skepticism was totally valid).

"Yes of course," he stowed away his carry-on, and tip-toed in the gap to the window seat beyond Seungcheol.

The flight was painless, uneventful.

Jihoon hadn't even thought about Soonyoung once.

Although...

When they were taking off, and his hands clawed into the armrests, he had imagined how it would feel to have Soonyoung's hand covering his soothingly, and not Seungcheol giving him a friendly nudge in the arm.

When the snack cart wheeled along from the back of the plane, he heard Soonyoung almost shriek at the wide selection, and how the hell could Jihoon have avoided thinking about that bubbly voice, and personality, and...

And when they were getting out, and Soonyoung's bag had flopped over emptying half of his stuff on the floor, Jihoon's cackling had nothing to do with how flustered the other boy had looked.

So yeah, see...

Jihoon's mind during the flight had been 100% Soonyoung-free.

~

Later on, after the conclusion of their very first concert abroad, Jihoon ends up alone with Soonyoung.

They had just finished a celebratory midnight feast, and were still high off adrenaline and the satisfaction of a job well done. The two had sat beside each other on a cold bench, where a few other members had just been too.

They lazily watch the others stumbling on to the hotel, and Jihoon is surprised when Soonyoung doesn't immediately suggest they head after them.

It's quiet here, on a side street with a view of a small grassy park behind them, the only disturbance being the rare car that drove along the narrow road to their front.

Jihoon thinks it's nice, and takes a deep breath of the frosty air.

"Ahh."

Soonyoung looks over at him, having lost interest in watching the others, who were almost a block away by now.

"What's up Woozi ?"

Jihoon opens his eyes to look at Soonyoung, eyebrows raised in question, at the first words he's heard from him since they left the restaurant. He can barely remember how they ended up here together; in this peaceful area away from the frequented main street, the fatigue weighed heavily on his eyes.

"Nothing... Really, nothing. I'm just..."

He let his head tip back, looking up curiously at the twinkling star in the sky... Which just disappeared... And then came back !

It was a plane.

"Exhausted," Soonyoung finishes for both of them, a smile evident from his voice.

"Mm."

Soonyoung chuckles, in a deeper voice than usual.

Jihoon notices the change instantly, but chalks it up to having pushed his voice too hard during the concert.

He was still holding his bottle of water from the restaurant, and pushed it along the planks of the bench to Soonyoung.

"Oh, I don't- Yeah okay, thanks Woozi. Again."

Soonyoung tipped his head back to spill some water into his mouth, a little dripped on his shirt. He kept hold of the bottle afterwards.

"About earlier-" he starts again.

"Yeah," and Jihoon cuts him off again. He wasn't sure where this sudden earnestness was coming from, but in this space he shared with Soonyoung right now, he felt like he could be a little more honest.

"I won't pretend I wanted you to go earlier. But I'm glad to know you got to have fun with your friends," Jihoon says, before bringing his head back from plane-gazing, feeling a slight wave of dizziness from the motion. He looks squarely at Soonyoung.

Jihoon knew that he would probably never share such an effortless bond with Soonyoung. But he was willing to work for it.

"I- Woozi, you're as much a friend to me as they are. You know that right ?" Soonyoung spoke slowly, deliberately, wanting Jihoon to take in what he was saying.

That was all he had wanted to say, Jihoon noticed. He had hoped for something less... Plainly polite.

Jihoon flashed a smile at him, one that barely moved his cheeks, and it was one just as real as the star he had seen in the light-stained sky, only minutes before.

"I know Hoshi. Thank you."

His smile was artificial.  
His voice tired.  
And Soonyoung's words had hurt.


	2. 2017

Jihoon's headphones fit snuggly over his ears, he stoody patiently with the others in the terminal, tapping his foot to the beat of his music. His current favourite song, from their latest album 'TEEN AGE'.

He was tapped on the shoulder softly, so he spun around to see Joshua smiling at him, and some of the others looking at him too. Oops, he should have been paying attention. Not the first time he'd let his mind wander this morning.

He sheepishly removed his headphones, nodding at their manager who had been about to reveal the pairs for this flight.

It was totally routine for this to happen now, he could barely believe how many countries he'd been to since this time last year. He felt priveleged.

They made tracks to their gate then, almost no fanfare from anyone in the group, the travel itself had lost its appeal quickly. Especially for Jihoon, the endless flights frazzling him for ages before and after.

He pulled one side of his headphones back to his ear, eager not to miss any more instructions, but equally craving his music.

At this ungodly hour, he was much too distracted by his drowsiness to notice someone stealing glances at him, as the group travelled past the security checks.

~

Jihoon melted into the plush seat, having been standing since they filed out of their bus over an hour ago.

Beside him, Chan smirked at Jihoon who was staring into space, but the youngest knew all too well not to be caught. At this hour, he wouldn't put it past the older not to toss him from the moving plane later.

Jihoon had the same song on repeat since earlier, despite a whole album he had played a part in crafting being only a click away. It didn't matter to him, this one gave him energy when he wasn't ready to face the world yet.

~

For the second time that day, a hand on his shoulder disturbed his peace. They were 3 hours into the flight now, and although he almost drifted off, his body jolted stupidly when he was almost out. He still wasn't over the whole flying thing, no matter how cool he tried to act when the others chided him about it in the leadup to their tours abroad.

This time the hand stayed on him though, until he twisted his head. Soonyoung ?!

_Soonyoung._

He tried to pause his music discretely, but pressing the key on his laptop had relit the screen. He'd been caught.

Soonyoung was still watching him from where he was half leaning half crouching in the aisle beside Jihoon's row. He gestured at his own ears with a lifting kind of motion. Jihoon tutted from how slow he must have seemed to the other, removing his headphones.

And then he waited.

He noticed Soonyoung had snuck a look at his screen, but he had met his eye again so soon, he nearly missed it.

"It's kinda weird, but could you send on... Our song," he chuckled, "I only have an old version on my phone."

Jihoon had no problem doing this, but couldn't help taunting Soonyoung about the randomness of his request.

"Do you have your phone ?" Jihoon had to hold back a smile from spreading across his face, when Soonyoung patted his jeans pocket.

"Have you heard of texting ?"

"Shut up Woozi," he pouted, trying to make Jihoon feel bad, but the reaction had brightened the others day considerably, and he crowed out a laugh.

"I wanted to see y- Whether you were busy. So can you send it or not?"

Soonyoung huffed then, trying to sound annoyed, but silently about to scream from nearly slipping up like that.

His phone pinged in his pocket, right on cue, the chime making him look down and then back at Jihoon again.

"Anything else Hoshi ?" and then he adds, "It's been so great seeing you." He hopes to God it came across as sarcastic enough, given his typical standoffish nature.

Before Soonyoung could retort, Jun, sitting across the aisle from Jihoon piped up, "Guys, you're blocking the way."

And then Chan on Jihoon's other side, "I'll make room for him if you want Jihoon. I haven't seen you speak this much all day."

Jihoon was beyond flustered by this, reaching down for Soonyoung's shirt, to give him a hurrying tug up to standing.

Soonyoung apologised profusely to the worker, who was leaning on the snack trolley with an amused look on her face, clearly used to such disruptions aboard.

How had neither of them noticed that trolley heading their way ?

Right before the soft chatter of the cabin was blocked out by his music again, he heard Minghao complain aloud at being almost trampled by Soonyoung, who must have been climbing back into his seat.

Jihoon smiled, shaking his head, and pressed play once more, on 'Bring It'.

_"Stick close to us  
I’ll be in charge of your future and mine  
Let’s clear out this place  
Two captains  
We’re gonna lead more more more_

_Woo come in, come in  
Woo come in, come in  
Feels like you’re floating  
I know you’re floating  
I already swallowed up your destination  
Hey  
Do not cross over this  
Better get out  
Have you heard of the Hoshi Woozi combo?  
If you haven’t  
Ay Woozi tell em right now~"_


	3. 2018

Another flight.

If Jihoon had been trying to keep count, he would nearly be running out of fingers to count on even with the help of the other 12 members. Even after all of this 'practice' flying, his nerves were still an issue, especially on turbulent flights.

The halfway mark of this journey, as usual was marked by the passing of the snack trolley. Although the stuff looked appetising he rarely bought anything, and this time was no different.

But for some reason the woman pushing the trolley was handing him something anyway.

"Uhmm, wha- For me ?" The woman just smiled at him, as she placed a coffee cup, mini bento box and folded piece of paper on his tray.

Jihoon only had time to mutter, "Thank you ?" before she whisked around to help the people sitting in the opposite row. He could do with the coffee right now, to get rid of the dryness of his mouth from the surprise, but he knew better than to scald himself on fresh coffee.

The woman was nearly out of sight down the aisle now, and Jihoon had only just come back to reality from his stupor. He hovered his hand over the shard of paper, a little freaked out by the whole situation. Was someone stalking him ? Or maybe it was a harmless secret admirer...

Actually, it was Soonyoung.

Of course.

Jihoon closed his eyes, letting his head push into the headrest, and let out a little breath of relief. He picked up the cup then, to hide the grin creeping up his face, he took a sip.

"Fuck," he hissed as quietly as he could, but amazingly it wasn't from burning his tongue off. It was a deliciously flavoured coffee, and it seemed to have the perfect amount of sugar and milk that he preferred at the moment. He was impressed at the gesture, and took another mouthful, savoring the texture and heat.

He lowered the cup from his lips, picking up the note again. It read:

K.S.

It seemed like a scribble at first, but he quickly recognised the handwriting and initials.

What was this for, Jihoon wondered. If there was something to celebrate it wouldn't seem so out of the blue.

It was a shame the trolley wouldn't be passing by him again, he would've sent a message back as thanks. Something even more over the top, for his favourite hyung.

...

Get a grip Jihoon, it doesn't mean anything.

He put the coffee down, licking his lip in thought. He leaned on his outer armrest, checking if the aisle was clear, before turning his head to the general direction of his... friend.

Even from his lowered vantage point he noticed Soonyoung's ruby red runners jutting out into the aisle. Jihoon tutted at how far back he was, it would be impossible to get his attention discretely, or in the quirky way Soonyoung had. He would have to settle for a text.

**17:45 Jihoon: Lean out.**

**17:46 Soonyoung: ??**

When he saw the reply pop onto his screen he leaned back out again, eyes lighting up at how Soonyoung bobbed his head out to look at him, he seemed to be munching on something, and when he noticed Jihoon he swallowed and flashed a toothy smile.

Jihoon returned the expression, and then raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _"What's with the gift ?"_

Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders, his smile relaxing, and held a thumbs up, _"Is it good ?"_

Jihoon huffed a silent laugh, holding up a heart to Soonyoung, who shot two back.

_Cute._

Jihoon's easy, giddy feeling soured at the word. It was a very sudden thought, but he didn't want Soonyoung to notice his frown.

He pointed at his seat with his thumb, _"I'm gonna have the food now."_

Soonyoung's reaction was to nearly stand out of his seat, a sort of excited hop, it seemed odd to Jihoon, but he waved anyway and sat down properly.

He grinned to himself at the exchange, only Soonyoung could make him smile this much over something so small. He takes another sip of his coffee, and nearly let's it pour on his lap when Soonyoung appears in the corner of his vision beside the coffee cup.

"Soonyoung ?"

"Aren't you gone move over Jihoonie."

Jihoon continued to watch him in confusion, but moved himself over the armrest, and into the neighbouring seat, as Soonyoung takes his beside the aisle.

"So what did you want ?" Soonyoung meets his eye with an anticipating smile.

"I was gonna ask you the same question. I was just gonna start eating."

"But- Oh, oh, you didn't call me over ? Sorry I thought you were trying to say _'Come here.'_ I'll go, I know you wanted to sit alone to rest-"

Soonyoung was about to scramble away, but Jihoon put his hand firmly on top of Soonyoung's, which was on their shared armrest now.

"If you're quiet, you can stay," he moved his hands to the bento box to open it.

Soonyoung just smiled at him, seemingly content to be allowed to stay beside him.

When Jihoon offered to share some of the selection of beautiful food, Soonyoung's smile grew impossibly wider.

"Wah, thanks," even while eating, Soonyoung didn't take his eyes off Jihoon. When Soonyoung asked about the light blush rising to his cheeks, Jihoon cleared his throat, saying the 15-minute old coffee was to blame.

"It burned my tongue !" And Soonyoung had to bite his tongue, and look away, to stop from flustering Jihoon any more.

~

**Knock, knock.**

Just three days after touching down in Japan their work here was done, and they would be leaving before noon.

The navy sky was swarmed with clouds, the room almost pitch black, and because of the noise, Soonyoung sat up with a start.

Jihoon waited almost a full minute before turning to sulk back to his own room.

The door opened, letting a sliver of light from the hallway dive into the dark room.

"Who's- Jihoon ? What're you doing- It's like 6AM !" Soonyoung croaked at him.

Jihoon swung back around when he heard his name, cupping his smiling mouth as if he were about to shout, "Get dressed," he whispered in reply.

Soonyoung pinched the corners of his eyes, crusty with sleep, and squinted at the man standing a step away outside his hotel room. He waved Jihoon to follow him, and tugged him inside before he could say no.

"This time you better be quiet. If you wake Joshua or Vernon I'll be the one that gets in trouble !" His whisper had rose into more of a strained screech, and Jihoon tapped his index finger to Soonyoung's lips to get him to stop.

"So like I said," Jihoon giggled at how Soonyoung's eyes widened, "Get dressed."

Soonyoung's mouth opened and a warm breath escapes around Jihoon's finger. Soonyoung just nods and shuffles across the carpet to get clothes to change into.

The smirk Jihoon sees as Soonyoung pauses to look at him, before slipping into the bathroom, makes his heartbeat speed up a little bit.

When the door is pressed shut he takes a long breath and distracts himself with his phone, double checking the opening hours and reviews of the café he planned on bringing Soonyoung to... As a friend of course, just to pay him back.

Soonyoung leaves his roommates a note to say he wasn't kidnapped or anything, which Jihoon thinks will make them worry more if they see it, but they head out anyway.

Soonyoung seems to sense how Jihoon is a little distant right now. Whether from being tired of nervous he can't tell, but he tries to make Jihoon feel better by mostly staying quiet as they walk together, asking only essential questions so he doesn't go crazy in the silence.

"So... Where are we going Jihoonie ?" While you're still asleep, he wants to add, but knows the chance of Jihoon turning back to leave in a huff, are quite high.

Jihoon glanced over at him from his phone, "It's a surprise Soonyoung."

And with an answer like that Soonyoung didn't have much choice but to grit and bear how excited he was. Jihoon probably noticed the little skip in his step, but he said nothing.

~

"Oh breakfast ! I had a feeling but- Thank you," Soonyoung said, voice quite raspy from sleep. He peered in the window at the almost empty café, it looked perfect.

Jihoon held the door for him, and they puttered over to the counter to order. Usually Jihoon would take ages to choose something, but he wanted to get off his feet and warm up so he chose the first drink that mentioned mint, and a double serving of beef stew, rice and side dishes.

Soonyoung placed his order after, turning to see Jihoon had picked a table already, and went over join him. He briefly wondered if he could sit beside Jihoon, but sat opposite him instead.

Jihoon groaned a yawn, his head sinking into his outstretched arms on the table. He mumbled something, and Soonyoung held back a laugh, watching Jihoon's fingers tapping on the table, probably to some melody he was working on at the moment. His hands looked a bit cold, Soonyoung noticed.

"Hmm ‽" Jihoon's head popped up, his eyes a little unfocused from suddenly being in the light again. His hands were resting in Soonyoung's now, and the warmth was as comforting as it was startling.

They were holding hands right now... And Jihoon quite liked it.

He pulled his elbows back, about to retract his hands and ask what Soonyoung was doing, but when their gazes met, he stopped.

Quickly reading Jihoon's expression, Soonyoung gave his reason, "You're getting me breakfast, the least I can do is this," he lifted their linked hands as if to show them to Jihoon proudly, and brushed his thumbs over Jihoon's knuckles, trying to relax the younger, who seemed a little surprised.

Jihoon would describe the feeling as being dumbstruck.

~

Soonyoung filled the comfortable quiet with little remarks and his hopes for how good the food would be; Jihoon was listening and nodding but seemed unable to make any noise of reply.

He was quite distracted by the electrifying sensation of Soonyoung moving his fingers around Jihoon's hands and wrists, filling not only his hands, but also his heart with a blooming warmth.

Soonyoung didn't let go until their meals arrived, Jihoon's hands now warm to the touch, but he knew they would be back to being cold unless he held a warm bowl between his palms.

Not that he was thinking about it, but if he were to compare the two, Jihoon preferred Soonyoung's soft touch to warm him up.

They had chosen different side dishes, and shared them to get a taste of everything. Soonyoung offered him a taste of his drink, and Jihoon tried to mask his panic by raising his own drink saying he was fine.

It was all delicious, and a lot better than the food they would've had available if they got up and simply visited the hotel's breakfast room.

And besides that, Jihoon thought, there was something nice about just the two of them together in the brightening hours of the morning, birds singing outside in the trees.

It was a break from their schedule in both the sense that it wasn't work and it wasn't a prescribed rest activity from their managers.

Them being together right now was something real, in their heavily controlled lives.

They finished eating everything quickly, and Soonyoung thought aloud about trying another drink, and he waited at the table while Jihoon paid. He was hardly surprised that the younger returned, carrying a new drink for him.

~

The door chimed as they exited, the orange glow of dawn streaking across the slate-roofed buildings across the street.

They still had almost an hour before the others would be woken so they continued walking away from the hotel, Jihoon a lot more talkative than earlier; Soonyoung's cheeks ached from smiling so much as he listened to Jihoon ramble, it was definitely the highlight of his day so far.

Saitama was nice, living at a slower pace than most cities they performed in, and so their leisurely walk was the perfect way to take in the sights.

They would be leaving in just a few hours, and probably wouldn't be back for another year, if ever, to perform again. But to Jihoon this was already a special place, a stepping stone on his way to figuring some things out about himself, and the man beside him who made his heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write ! It was my first time using an interrobang, and it won't be my last :D And I thought hard about what version of the word shoe to use, but honestly there's too many options so I just used my own ("runner") haha.
> 
> If you're enjoying this story I'd love to hear from you in a comment, any thoughts at all are welcome :) I'd also love to know if there would be interested in a longer Soonhoon story in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> take care of yerselves !


	4. 2019

Jihoon didn't have any reason to look forward to flights in the past, but nowadays he does.

The group tradition of being paired up at random had slowly been ignored by everyone, and they had found their preferred seating arrangements. It saved a negligible amount of time, but it made them all a lot happier too, so eventually Seungcheol let their manager know.

The last to board tonight's flight, Soonyoung wandered down the plane's aisleway, looking for a set of seats that appeared empty from the back. He spotted one across from where Seungkwan had just sat, and his eyes soften at the thought of being able to relax.

Often during other types of travel he would have to do some type of work or be busy with organising something or other, but because of the layout of flights it was a golden opportunity for them all to rest.

When he was about to sit he noticed a soft coat leaning up against the back of his seat. Jihoon perked up when Soonyoung appeared beside him, and followed his gaze to the coat.

"Soonie, it's the middle of the night, and you're wearing a t-shirt," he chuckled when Soonyoung looked away and pouted his lips, "Come on, sit."

Soonyoung smiled and rolled his eyes before sitting, pulling the coat over his front, and knocking the hood down so he could see.

"It's warm ! Thanks," he tucked his head down under the fabric, and it appeared as if he were pretending to sleep. Jihoon didn't notice how he inhaled deeply at the comforting scent, clutching the coat a little tighter in his hands.

"So, what did you bring for me ?" Jihoon joked, watching Soonyoung's eyes open to a thoughtful squint.

"Aha, close your eyes."

Jihoon shook his head in amusement, expecting either nothing to happen or for Soonyoung's heavy bag to be thrown in his lap to surprise him. The sound of his coat moving, and a new touch ontop of his shoulder was definitely not what he had imagined.

"Wait don't look !" Soonyoung plead, he voice almost rattling Jihoon's eardrum from being so near, but all he responded with was an chuckle.

His eyebrows raised when he felt a faint breath on his neck, followed by a finger poke his side. He peeked out through one eye, both suddenly rushing open as he tore himself away to see clearly.

Soonyoung's face had practically been touching Jihoon's, it was so close. So warm.

The taller man met his eyes with a mischievous smile, almost mocking his reaction.

"Didn't like it ?" Soonyoung teased, cocking his head to the side.

Jihoon almost leapt over him and ran, just to avoid having to respond, but narrowed his eyes, breathed, and played along.

"I did," he answered flatly, watching Soonyoung carefully, who had only just backed off giving Jihoon his space.

Soonyoung hummed, tipping his head down and squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth opened widely to yawn. Jihoon watched in disbelief at his overly-relaxed mood, and thankfully it rubbed off on him a little.

Soonyoung looked at him again, answering with a short "Kay." He leaned back into his seat, where he appeared to go to sleep again.

Jihoon brushed a hand through his own hair, a little baffled by the exchange, but shrugged it off, about to pop in some earphones to get some rest too.

Before that though, the plane accelerated for take off, Jihoon froze in his seat, digging his elbows into the armrests.

Soonyoung looked over sympathetically, pushing his knee against Jihoon's and letting his hand hover above Jihoon's lap, flexxing his fingers to get the younger man's attention.

Jihoon clapped their hands together, grasp already tight, and tucks his other arm across his chest and leans slightly towards Soonyoung.

Soonyoung watches him out of the corner of his eye, he would happily do more to make Jihoon feel safer, but from the short talk they've had about this before, it's enough.

The pressure evens out after a few minutes, both of them swallowing to unblock their ears. Soonyoung did his best to distract Jihoon too by making fish faces and gulping the air dramatically, making Jihoon laugh and unable to think about anything else.

They settled down again, Jihoon glancing at Soonyoung gratefully, cheeks rosy from the good mood. He popped in his earphones then, patting Soonyoung's hand before letting go, since his arm was leaning awkwardly over the armrest.

His second song had only just begun when he felt something rest lightly on his shoulder again.

He almost laughed aloud at how Soonyoung was being so bold, but shuffled a little closer anyway, Soonyoung following suit to get into a better position, his hair tickling Jihoon's neck little before pressing right against it.

Jihoon smiled at the older having to lean down so much to perch on his shoulder, this time saying nothing, as if Jihoon wouldn't notice him pressed right against him if he didn't make any noise.

A notification popped up over his screen where he had been looking through which music to listen to.

**03:06 Soonyoung:... :)**

**03:06 Jihoon: (: !**

Jihoon let his head rest against Soonyoung's then, and let his eyes fall closed, and let his music play until he was soothed to sleep.

Soonyoung was still tapping around his phone, enjoying the melody of Jihoon's music which he could hear as a murmer from the earphones, as Jihoon's lean against him grew a lot heavier.

He couldn't see Jihoon's face, with his head tucked between Soonyoung's head and shoulder, but he knew by now the other must be asleep.

He cursed the immoveable armrest between them, but sat back and stuffed the soft coat that had been warming him between them, and Jihoon's dozing self snuggled up against it, and Soonyoung.

He felt a lot better being about to see the short man beside him, and the subtle smile on his face.

Somehow even with the coat off him now, he felt an incredible warmth. Jihoon's calm expression making him feel happy and trusted.

When the snack cart came to the quiet space they shared, with Jihoon still resting, Soonyoung bought him a can of Coke.

Of course it was Jihoon's favourite drink, but mostly Soonyoung wanted to see Jihoon trying to hide the thrilled smile that always appeared whenever Soonyoung did a favour for him.

He was so excited to see it that he thought of ways to wake him up; But Jihoon was holding onto the coat, totally relaxed, and Soonyoung didn't dare disturb that sight. Only one word floated in his head while he looked down at Jihoon...

_Beautiful._

~

A few days later, after their second concert in Chiba, the group was ruffling around the hotel floor they were occupying. In and out of each others rooms, some sleeping already and some ready to head out for a midnight meal.

Jihoon stepped out of his ensuite's shower, hearing familiar voices in the hallway, and he thought hard about how he wanted to spend his night.

His legs were tired from the intense choreography, but he would never let Soonyoung know about that, he adored how detailed their dances were, and something about it being Soonyoung's ideas made him want to prove he could keep up.

He put on pyjamas and shuffled back to his bed, rubbing his fingertips over the silky cover.

He'd love to sleep now, but he's still too awake after the concert. He put on some slippers and leaves his room, poking his head into each of the rooms he passed that are open.

A few are empty, a few not, and the members within invite him in, but he declines politely, before finally finding the room he was looking for; he spots a silver haired man peering out the window at the city street, only about two dozen floors below.

He goes in, closing the door behind him quietly, taking long strides across the room to surprise Soonyoung. When he's half way across the room though he hears Soonyoung humming softly, fingers tracing across the glass where his breath had fogged it up.

Jihoon swallows, feeling guilty for something he hasn't even done yet. He shakes his head to himself, and sits on Soonyoung's bed, the crumpling of the duvet making Soonyoung whip his head around.

The smile that swells up on his face was there so quickly, that Jihoon barely had a second to see the frown that it replaced. But he had noticed it.

"Sorry for barging in," he laughs, scratching his cheek, still looking past the taller man at what he had been drawing.

Soonyoung seems to notice and when he takes a step closer his frame is blocking the watery mural, he tilts his head down in question, his lips move but no words come out, do in the end he just goes over to sit beside Jihoon.

"Tired ?"

"Dying," Jihoon answers without having to think. He'd always found it hard not to be honest around Soonyoung.

"Sorry," he laughs, realising immediately that he had played a part in tiring the shorter man out, the choreography of their current show being a lot more intense than usual.

Jihoon bobs his head a little in response, resting his elbows on his legs while he yawns.

By the time he looks up again Soonyoung is off the bed and out of sight. Jihoon sits up and twists around to see him rooting in his bag for something.

"Oh hey, were you heading out ?"Jihoon ask-apologises, groaning as he gets to his feet again, ready to leave.

Soonyoung's sharp eyes dart up to at him, from where he's sat on the floor at other side of the bed, and suddenly there's a metallic clatter in his bag and Soonyoung's lunging at him, covering the distance of the bed between them in one leap, kneeling and yanking Jihoon back down to sit.

"Oof !"

"Just, stay, okay," Soonyoung laughs at himself and how bad he is with words, but smiles anyway when it's clear Jihoon understands.

He jumps back off the bed, to continue his rummaging. His hands still and he leers at Jihoon, who watches him while half asleep, the shorter man clueing into the fact that he's not trying to start a staring contest, but needs privacy for a second.

Only five seconds after he's turned around, having assumed Soonyoung was changing, the bed dips behind him and a hand hovers in front of his face making him flinch back, and then it rests over his eyes, and Soonyoung's other arm leans over his shoulder.

If Jihoon had any bit more energy left he would have swatted him away immediately; instead, he's tempted to lean forward and back simultaneously into the comforting touch, his last metaphorical brain cell giving him the strength to just stay still where he is.

Suddenly, below the warm hand on his eyes there's a frosty touch on his mouth and the shock of the cold makes him scoot back right into Soonyoung.

"Ahaha !" Soonyoung exclaims as Jihoon bumps into him, sending them both flying down onto the bed, his arms wrapping around the shorter man to cushion the completely harmless fall.

"Ai !" Jihoon complains, "I was nearly asleep for a minute there, what was that ?"

A can of Coke appears above them, held up by Soonyoung's arm, and he lets out an "ugh," which sounded way too amused for his own liking.

"Wanna watch some anime with me ? I bought you this so you'd have to say yes."

Jihoon didn't bother stating the obvious, that he would have said yes no matter what, and instead questioned him, "How's the can still so cold ? We've been here an hour already."

"I may have made Jeonghan order takeaway for everyone at this hour, just to get this for you ?" He raised his pitch at the end, like he didn't want to admit what he'd done.

Jihoon stared at the can in wonder, listening to him, and when he stopped talking he turned over, still half on top of Soonyoung, probably crushing him. Or crushing on him.

Instead of thinking any further on that fact, he says "You did, haha. Thanks."

"Will I go get us one of the 15 pizzas I made him order ?" Soonyoung whispers.

The sleepy daze clouding Jihoon's mind clears immediately at hearing that, and he throws his head down on Soonyoung's chest as he laughs, getting up again to look down at Soonyoung's guilty face.

"You better. Or else I'll watch anime with someone else all night," he teases, the feigned embarrassed look on Soonyoung's face becoming one of horror at the empty threat.

He rushes to his feet, almost knocking Jihoon off the bed in the process, and jogs to the door, clinking the Coke can off the handle, inspects it, and jogs back to leave it in Jihoon's hands, the smaller man's laughter returning at how ridiculously Soonyoung is moving around the room and the faces he's making.

Soonyoung secretly wishes he could've waited at the door to see Jihoon doubled over laughing at his antics, but knowing he'd put a smile on his face still made him feel fantastic.

"I'll be less than a minute !" He declares, swinging the door open and bolting down the empty hall.

~

Jihoon sits on the bed, holding the Coke with both hands to cool his hands, and then pressing his palms to his too-warm cheeks. It's refreshing, and he hopes it will get rid of the blush, but nothing could top the feeling of Soonyoung's hands soft against his face.

He cracks open the can, chugging some of it, cursing at the fact that it's not alcoholic so he couldn't forget about all the thoughts he's been having about Soonyoung.

At least if he stuffs his face with pizza he won't risk saying anything stupid(-ly true) out loud.

Jihoon yawns again, turning on the TV to get a show ready, and pulling the covers up over his cold hands and feet.

He can hear Soonyoung shouting in the hallway at someone, and a "Goodnight hyung," to whoever he was talking to, as he opens the door and barrels back in.

"Hi !" Soonyoung singsongs, "I missed you !" It's nothing new for them to jokingly say that to each other, but when Jihoon remembers the position they were in before he left, it hits a little differently.

"Idiot," he says, praying he won't flush even redder then before.

Soonyoung turns off the light before climbing into bed beside Jihoon, like, right beside him, and pulling the pizza box up to balance on their laps.

"Let's eat well !" They say in unison, a hands each on the lid to lift it up and they gasp the sight inside.

"I think I'm drooling," Soonyoung says, reaching for a piece, and holding it up to Jihoon's mouth.

He takes a bite and hums, before reaching down too to pick up a slice for Soonyoung, feeding him a bite before closing the box to keep the heat in.

"Mmm," Soonyoung moans lowly, making Jihoon roll his eyes at how difficult he's making Jihoon's evening, probably without even being aware. It takes all of his remaining willpower not to comment on the noise Soonyoung just made, but he manages.

They put on an anime they had started watching together a few months ago. They finish the pizza, boxon the floor, and Jihoon's eyes begin to close again despite the rush of sugar and general sweetness from Soonyoung's company.

Soonyoung clears his throat and hits his chest, leaning forward to look past Jihoon. He sees the movement and follows Soonyoung's pointed gaze to the drink on the dresser beside him.

He looks back at Soonyoung challengingly, squinting at him, and is caught off guard when the taller man slowly falls on top of him, saying he'll "die of thirst."

Jihoon giggles, and tries to push him off but his arms are stuck under Soonyoung, "Sure, whatever, but you'll have to reach it yourself."

Jihoon had expected Soonyoung to complain again at how it was too far away, but instead he cheers and pushes himself up off Jihoon's chest.

And then he kneels on either side of Jihoon's lap to reach the can, takes a quick sip, and looks down at Jihoon. Jihoon heart rate picks up a little; Soonyoung's showing no sign of moving off him, the position feeling less than innocent.

"Thanks Jihoonie."

The silence then could've stretched on all night, as far as Jihoon was concerned, but be couldn't ignore Soonyoung's stare for more than a minute.

When he looks up at him, Soonyoung asks "Is this okay ?" in a tentative voice.

"Well, I can't see the TV..." Jihoon fake laughs, trying to deflect. He knows exactly what Soonyoung is referring to, they've been in situations like this before, before Soonyoung quickly gives up the seriousness, and then they'd laugh about it later on.

He's unwavering tonight though, and it makes Jihoon swallow awkwardly.

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung insists, still watching him, reaching with his free hand to catch one of Jihoon's, which was fumbling with the sheet tucked around him.

"Please tell me if this bothers you." Soonyoung's voice is faint, and careful.

Jihoon pauses before looking up, letting his hand be held tightly, and holding on just as strongly to ground himself. The weight of Soonyoung on his lap and the shadow he's casting over the shorter making him feel like he's floating, or dreaming.

"Well. It's umm... It doesn't bother me," Soonyoung's eyes widen, but he keeps listening, "It's... I like it," Jihoon is almost breathless by the end, too distracted by everything to breath normally.

Soonyoung moves off then slowly, and sits beside him again, he looks down at their connected hands. He puts the Coke on the dresser on his side, and waits.

Jihoon takes a shaky breath, "Thank you Soonyoung. It's just, a lot, you know."

Soonyoung hums in response, squeezing Jihoon's hand again. Jihoon notices how he's being so much quieter than usual. He appreciates it more than anything right now, while his brain is deep in thought about what to say.

"When did you start thinking about things like... That ?"

Soonyoung clicked rhythmically with his tongue, before answering, "I guess, that specifically, recently enough. But in general... Maybe sometime last year ? It wasn't sudden, but one day it just kinda occurred to me..." he pauses, before clarifying, "The way I feel about you," making Jihoon gasp.

Now he's the one staring, bringing his other hand to pat on Soonyoung's arm to get him to meet his eyes. And he does look up.

Jihoon can see a slightly wild look in his eye, as if he never imagined having this conversation, and now that it's happening, he's floored.

"How," he clears his dry throat before continuing, "How do you... Feel, about me ?"

His heart is beating rapidly and hardly at all, altogether, he feels like he might start shaking, no matter how Soonyoung answers him.

But Soonyoung doesn't answer, instead he parts their hands and leans back to study Jihoon's face for a split second, before holding his arms open for the shorter man.

Nevermind shaking, Jihoon is frozen still, although his eyes are glazing over with tears. Happy ones, he's completely overwhelmed by all of this. 

Even at a time like this, the thought of letting Soonyoung see him cry is scary, so he dives into the hug, hiding his face, and Soonyoung's arms slowly wrap around him, pulling him closer as if he's something precious and important, and to Soonyoung, he is.

They don't speak any further for ages. Both totally shocked by what's just happened, by chance. It wasn't what either had expected happening tonight, and it's slow to sink in.

The warm silence of the room is interrupted every now and then by the sound of the others only a few doors away in each direction, but neither Jihoon not Soonyoung notice.

Jihoon can hear Soonyoung's excited heartbeat slowing down, his head tucked under Soonyoung's, and he can hear Jihoon's small breaths becoming deeper as they both relax into... This.

It's okay for them to do this kind of thing now, without having to joke about it, or pretend it hasn't happened.

Jihoon wants to say one more thing. The words are at the tip of his tongue, ready to be shared, and it's something important. But he saves it for another time, because for now...

This is new,  
lovely,  
and enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long chapter haha, hope you enjoyed ! Does the pacing feel good ? I think real life has surprises like this too, so I think it works ! But I'd still love to hear what you think :)  
> Stay tuned for more ~


	5. 2020

"So what're your plans for the three weeks off guys ?" Seungkwan asks.

"Mm, just planning on seeing family."

“That includes me ! And my family. Don’t forget about me Jihoonie.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes fondly at how needy Soonyoung can be, before clarifying for Seungkwan, “Yes that includes him and his family too.”

They haven’t explicitly told any of the other members about their relationship, but they’re certainly not trying to hide it either. It’s made things easier with work to just keep it vague. They both get a good laugh about being this obvious with it though.

"Oh yeah ?" Seungkwan smiles at them earnestly, about to open his mouth again to ask more when Jihoon’s face catches his eye.

Jihoon squints his eyes, waiting to see if Seungkwan will dare to prod any further into his business. Luckily for him he manages to hold his tongue, and Jihoon leaves the room smirking, with Soonyoung right by his side, who whacks him softly on the arm for nearly scaring Seungkwan to death.

Vernon walks in as they leave and Seungkwan dives at him for a hug after his "Traumatic experience."

~

They went to Busan first, arriving at Jihoon's house in time for dinner.

Jihoon's mother squeezed Jihoon in a hug as soon as they stepped up to the front door, both men laughed at how happy she was to see her son.

While hugging she asked Jihoon a thousand questions about how he was doing, and Soonyoung realised he had a great opportunity here to learn from the master of taking care of Jihoon. He wondered if he’d brought a pen so he could take notes.

When Jihoon remembered Soonyoung was right behind him he stepped back from his mother to introduce them properly.

"Eomma, this is Soonyoung-"

And suddenly Soonyoung was pulled into a hug too, which Soonyoung returned warmly. Jihoon's smile grew even wider, and he considered how best to introduce Soonyoung.

“My friend” seemed to be so much of an understatement that it was basically a lie. “My boyfriend” seemed to undersell their feelings for each other too, but he had no idea how she would react to just that. It was possible they wouldn't even be allowed to stay here for the week as was planned. He thought his mother wasn't like that, but he had nothing to base the assumption on. He'd never introduced anyone to his mother before, no one in his past had ever been serious.

When Soonyoung stepped back to his side, beaming at him, he knew he had to say something.

"-He's my..." and he had to break eye contact with Soonyoung to end that sentence with, "Best friend." He saw a curious smile on her face, and it looked like she might have been stifling a laugh.

Try as she might, she couldn't conceal her amusement as she spoke, "I know honey," and then a bit more softly, as if for Soonyoung not to hear, but he totally did, "- you've told me so much about him."

Jihoon nearly shouted “Eomma !” in horror that she would reveal that, but he shook his head and pretended not to hear. Their eyes twinkled at him, mouths pursed to contain their smiles at his expense. It was as if they shared some sort of inside joke already. Damn Soonyoung and his charming personality. But he had been raised too well to leave his own guest on his doorstep, so he quirked his eyebrows and entered the house, "I'll make some tea !"

Soonyoung leaned a bit to watch him going further into the house, and when he turned a corner out of sight, he looked back to Jihoon's mother, sharing another knowing look with her before going on ahead to follow Jihoon.

He trotted over to join Jihoon in the kitchen, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck right before Jihoon's mother entered the room.

Jihoon nearly jumped a metre in the air at the surprise, which was nothing new when he was feeling on edge (and frankly needed a kiss the most) but his choice to chicken out with the 'best friend' label meant now he had to commit to acting that way, so he tried to hide the shiver from the contact and turned swiftly, walking past Soonyoung, and saying he was taking their bags upstairs.

The two laughed together, at how terrible of an actor Jihoon was, and brought the tea to the table.

Jihoon’s mother poured tea for Soonyoung first, "So how long have you been together ?"

Soonyoung considers this, before saying, "I mean, it feels like a few years at this point, but I'm not really sure when it 'started'... I like him a lot."

"I knew that straight away when I saw you together, and from what he’s told me about how much time you spend together," she waits a moment to see if he wants to share any more while Jihoon is gone.

"I really value our relationship. We both took work too seriously at first, and let any difficulties really affect us. But now we've learned to balance everything, and spend time together just to relax and stuff..."

"Soonyoung that's wonderful. He's always been such a hard worker, but just like his father he finds it difficult to reward himself..." She gives him a minute to consider this, "I think you're good for him~"

Soonyoung's head shoots up, and his eyes water. He barely has a second to say "Thank you," before Jihoon is back by his side, and pushing his knee into Soonyoung's to get his attention when he sees his teary eyes.

"Ah, sorry Jihoonie, burned my mouth on the tea," he picks up his cup and blows on it, in a valiant effort to have the overprotective Jihoon buy his story.

"Be more careful Soonyoungie," he scolds, "This is the second time this week !"

Jihoon is exasperated by the eventful entrance they've made, but his mother and Soonyoung, after sharing their thoughts, can't help but have the tenderness transform into a fit of giggles.

Jihoon knows by now that there's definitely something he's missed, but he could never be mad at them, so shakes his head in resignation and sips his tea carefully.

Soonyoung feels more certain about his love for Jihoon than ever, watching him sit by his side, his free hand, hidden by the table, on Soonyoung's leg to comfort him; still concerned about him because of the almost-tears earlier.

He's found someone unbelievably special, and he hopes he makes Jihoon feel cherished the way he deserves. He feels his eyes watering again, and smiles even more at how hopelessly he's fallen for this man.

"Jihoonie~" he sings.

Jihoon eyes him with suspicion, putting down his cup, and pointedly not playing along with the cuteness.

Soonyoung laughs at the straight face he's pulling before throwing himself forward to capture him in a tight hug and kiss his cheek loudly.

"Soonyoung!!"

Jihoon only resists for a second before hugging back warmly; Soonyoung's happiness is more important to him than anyone's opinion.

~

They visit Soonyoung’s parents too, and Jihoon just laughs when he finds that he’s already been revealed as Soonyoung’s boyfriend before arrival.

The visits have been such a welcome break for them both, but at the end of the second week they’re stepping onto another train to go back to Seoul. They’ve saved the last week for themselves at the dorms, no more plans or schedules to stick to.

Back at the dorms they spend the whole first day unpacking, doing laundry and eating takeout. They only briefly see some of the others who still have plans for the time off.

They’re winding down in Jihoon’s room, music playing softly from a speaker, when Jihoon pipes up, “Hey Soonie. Do you wanna tell the guys about us ?”

Soonyoung puts down the notebook full of doodled tigers and scribbly writing on the night stand beside him, and looks across the room to Jihoon.

“Of course. But I mean, they already know, so no need to stress out about it, okay ?” He smiles kindly at Jihoon, not wanting him to overthink about anything.

“Sure, but… It’s just after spending time with our parents, and them knowing, it was so much nicer,” Soonyoung nods in agreement, ”I’d like to tell them sometime this week, maybe, that we are, and have been together.”

Jihoon is lost in thought after speaking, so he misses the way Soonyoung slowly smiles at him with his mouth open, and his eyes flit back and forth as he thinks about what Jihoon said. He didn’t expect Jihoon to want to tell the others so soon, but he was really excited about the prospect.

Jihoon is standing in the same place when Soonyoung looks at him again, so he bounces off their bed and pulls his boyfriend into a bear hug, or a ‘horang-hug’ as he’s come to call them.

They giggle together for a moment, before Soonyoung leans back to see Jihoon's face, and says, “ I can’t wait to hug you like this all the time !”

“Soon, you do that anyway !”

“Well, you'd better start hugging me back !”

“Oh what a chore,” Jihoon says, leaning right back into the hug, and rubbing Soonyoung's back to calm him down a bit, the pitch of his voice rising from his teasing.

“Fine, fine. I’ll kiss you all the time instead,” he lifts his hand to Jihoon's jaw to turn his head, and presses their lips together, lingering without moving for a moment, before Jihoon tilts his head and licks Soonyoung's mouth to encourage him, and when their tongues meet they make each other smile like fools when moans escape from each of their throats.

Soonyoung leans back then, only breaking the kiss for long enough to push Jihoon back onto their bed, and he crawls over him, eyes suddenly dark, and lips hungry for more as he licks them. It had been an arduously long two weeks of having to behave themselves while they were gone. They'd had enough of waiting, but Jihoon couldn't resist drawing it out for a while longer; Soonyoung liked a challenge.

“So the kissing thing, it might be bearable…” Jihoon says as nonchalantly as he can with his increasingly deep voice, taking his hands from roaming Soonyoung's body to rest under his head.

Soonyoung bites his lip, and Jihoon tries his best not to meet his eye, knowing just what lengths (or length) his boyfriend will go to, just to get his attention.

Soonyoung whines a little in frustration, and ducks his head down, pressing his mouth to Jihoon's ear. "I'll show you exactly how 'bearable' it can be, Jihoonie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see in the epilogue ? Them telling the other members about their relationship, or a continuation of this scene :) ? Or both of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far, especially to those who subscribed so they wouldn't miss this (long overdue) update !


	6. Epilogue - Smut

"Fine, fine. I’ll kiss you all the time instead,” he lifts his hand to Jihoon's jaw to turn his head, and presses their lips together, lingering without moving for a moment, before Jihoon tilts his head and licks Soonyoung's mouth to encourage him, and when their tongues meet they make each other smile like fools when moans escape from each of their throats.

Soonyoung leans back then, only breaking the kiss for long enough to push Jihoon back onto their bed, and he crawls over him, eyes suddenly dark, and lips hungry for more as he licks them. It had been an arduously long two weeks of having to behave themselves while they were gone. They'd had enough of waiting, but Jihoon couldn't resist drawing it out for a while longer; Soonyoung liked a challenge.

“So the kissing thing, it might be bearable…” Jihoon says as nonchalantly as he can with his increasingly deep voice, taking his hands from roaming Soonyoung's body to rest under his head.

Soonyoung bites his lip, and Jihoon tries his best not to meet his eye, knowing just what lengths (or length) his boyfriend will go to, just to get his attention.

Soonyoung whines a little in frustration, and ducks his head down, pressing his mouth to Jihoon's ear. "I'll show you exactly how 'bearable' it can be, Jihoonie."

~

Jihoon can't hide the shiver that rolls down his spine, nor the gasp for air he takes; only just realising he had inadvertently been holding his breath.

Soonyoung, still pressing his mouth to Jihoon's ear, smiles at his reaction, and lets out a whisper of a laugh. He pushes himself up and kneels beside Jihoon to pull off his soft pyjamas pants, and asks, "Do you want me to fuck you ?"

"Yes, so hurry the fuck up."

Soonyoung whips his hand against Jihoon's bare thigh, the loud slap of skin making him gulp.

"Jeonghan is right outside in the kitchen talking to Seungcheol, they’re gonna hear !" Jihoon rasps, eyes wide in panic.

Soonyoung looks at him with a bored expression, his fingers digging into Jihoon's thigh, and he rakes up the skin towards his underwear, "Don't curse at me Jihoon."

Jihoon narrows his eyes for a moment, considering if he wants to put up more of a fight for dominance, before pursing his lips and looking away, and murmuring, "Sorry Soonie."

"Mm."

Soonyoung strips his clothes off and throws them on the floor beside the bed, and reaches his fingers to Jihoon's underwear; he slips them under for a moment to grip Jihoon's dick, squeezing lightly and feeling it grow harder. Jihoon lifts his hips into the touch, and gives Soonyoung room to pull the underwear off.

He slides it off in one long motion, and lifts it to his nose. The scent is visceral, as if his nose was really pressed against Jihoon's cock; he groans, his other hand goes straight to palm at his jeans to relieve his erection. He wants Jihoon's cock in his mouth right now, but he decides not to tell him this; the surprise will be delicious to watch, dawning on his face.

"Fucking hell, Soonyoung." Jihoon watches the show he's putting on for him, Soonyoung arches his back and lets his tongue dab at a patch wet from precum. Both of Jihoon’s hands go to touch his now uncovered dick. He rubs a thumb against the head, and strokes the length of it hastily.

"Soonie, please."

He loves getting Jihoon worked up and needy; Jihoon is usually the dominant one, so when they switch roles from time to time, Soonyoung revels in the control he has.

Soonyoung moves to kneel between his open legs, and pulls Jihoon's hands from touching himself; they locks eyes as Soonyoung lowers his drooling mouth straight onto the long cock, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue until the dick presses against the back of his throat; Jihoon writhes his legs and grips Soonyoung's hair, to push himself in deeper, the head of his dick filling Soonyoung's throat.

"Soonyoung !" Jihoon screeched, hand flying up belatedly to muffle his moans, his cock wet with saliva, slicking against Soonyoung's tongue, and slipping against the back of his mouth again and again.

The pressure around his dick was exhilarating, Soonyoung was pumping the base with his hand, and his other hand was massaging his hole.

Jihoon's orgasm hits him out of nowhere, he thrusts his hips roughly against Soonyoung's slack mouth, Soonyoung chokes on his cock and cum, feeling light headed from not being able to take a full breath.

Jihoon moans out Soonyoung’s name repeatedly, hands loose combing through his hair, and praises him for taking him so well. Soonyoung’s throat vibrates a deep moan at the praise and he pulls off, focusing on licking the tip of the cock, and stroking to get the last few drops of cum on his tongue. Jihoon’s whole body shakes again at the new sensation, and Soonyoung’s mouth hangs open, gasping for breath.

Jihoon lies still for a moment, the orgasm sending waves of pleasure through his body, and his quiet whimpers and Soonyoung’s heavy breathing fill the room. He only just hears the music playing on the speaker again, and wonders how loud they had been.

He sits up, and pulls Soonyoung’s face from resting on his thighs to kiss him. Dampness touches his cheek and he pulls back to see tears streaked down Soonyoung’s face, and his eyes still sharp with arousal.

“You’re so good to me baby.” Jihoon pulls his t-shirt off and and wipes Soonyoung’s cheeks softly, trailing after the fabric with kisses. Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist, breath finally evening out, and he whispers back, “You deserve it.”

Jihoon heart clenches at his words, and pulls his legs back for a second so he can twist around and reach the dresser. He lifts a bottle of water to his boyfriend’s lips, he swallows half the bottle at once, and offers it to Jihoon.

Jihoon climbs into his lap, takes a drink, and asks, “How do you want me ?”

Soonyoung smiles darkly, “Moaning my name again.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but brings his mouth to Soonyoung’s neck, “Oh Soonyoungie, please. Soonyoung I need you,” he groans theatrically and rolls his ass against Soonyoung’s hard cock; when he starts biting and sucking his neck Soonyoung decides he’s had enough of the teasing and pushes him down onto the bed and grabs under his knees to pull his ass up to his crotch.

Jihoon looks up at him lustfully, a smirk tugging at his lips, but he knows better than to say anything. He’s ready to let Soonyoung have his way with his body.

Soonyoung grabs the lube bottle from the dresser and pours it over his fingers, his dick and Jihoon’s too, and strokes Jihoon, trailing his hands down past his balls to his hole, where he pushes three fingers against the tight muscle.

“Agh ! Fuck Soonyoung, that’s too much,” Jihoon inhales sharply, hands grasping at the bed sheets, and he clenches his fists around the fabric.

“I know you can take it baby, relax okay,” Soonyoung coos, watching Jihoon’s face for any signs of actual discomfort, and lets his fingers still inside for a while as he adjusts; his other hand takes Jihoon’s cock and slides the lube all over, he strokes it slowly with his wrist twisting and turning to vary the sensations for Jihoon, thumb teasing near the sensitive head.

“Mmph,” Jihoon groans at the sensual touch, his tightness around Soonyoung’s dick relenting as he melts into comfort and further arousal. Soonyoung’s dick throbs at the whole sight of Jihoon below him, but he waits patiently without touching it, wanting to last as long as possible while fucking his gorgeous boyfriend.

He leans down to pepper kisses on Jihoon’s chest, neck and cheeks before reaching his lips and sliding his tongue in to taste and make Jihoon even more excited. It works, and Jihoon’s hands move from the bedsheets to Soonyoung’s hair, ruffling the short part along his neck all the way up to the top of his head, Soonyoung throws his head back into the touch, tingles sparking though his body, and Jihoon pulls his head back with a quiet, “Hey,” at their kiss being interrupted.

“Sorry baby.” Kiss. “You feeling ready ?” Kiss. “I want you.” Kiss.

Jihoon moans an “Mm-hmm,” into their long final kiss before Soonyoung sits up again, a hand tracing the curve of Jihoon’s jaw as he goes.

Soonyoung wiggles his fingers slightly, before pushing in as far as they’ll go, and out, and in, feeling no resistance from Jihoon as he goes. He pulls out and adds a dribble more lube to his hand before pushing in again with four fingers, the stretch making Jihoon huff and mutter under his breath. Soonyoung can’t take his eyes off Jihoon’s face, the pleasure visible in the small smile on his lips and eyes closed tightly, and he especially loves the noises he can draw from his lover's lips, a quick thrust of his fingers inside elicits a breathless, “Oooh, Soonie.”

Soonyoung pulls his fingers out, tugs at his aching cock and guides it down to Jihoon’s hole, still partly open, waiting for more.

He lets the tip of his cock press against it, and waits for Jihoon to open his eyes and look at him.

Jihoon doesn’t disappoint, his eyes flash open, shimmering with want and affection, and Soonyoung lets a silly grin appear on his lips, “You’re so handsome Jihoonie.”

“Please, Soonyoung.”

“Please what ?”

“Use me.”

Jihoon cries out in pleasure, as Soonyoung rocks his hips to push his cock all the way in, he grinds down against Jihoon, and lifts his legs from around his waist to over his shoulders for better access.

“Harder,” Jihoon can’t manage more than a whisper, and Soonyoung starts thrusting in and out immediately, “Touch me,” Jihoon says, and looks at Soonyoung with pleading eyes.

Soonyoung pants and slips a hand between their bodies and grips Jihoon’s cock loosely, pulling the skin quickly from the head to the base, and gets into a rhythm of slamming his cock into Jihoon’s wet hole.

Jihoon’s guttural whines get louder and more high-pitched every time Soonyoung hits his prostate, the feeling sending shock waves around his groin. When he starts moaning Soonyoung’s name, Soonyoung responds by driving in even more wildly, their skin slapping together and echoing in the room.

Jihoon shouts out loud when an especially deep thrust matches the pull on his own dick, and that’s when they hear another sound.

Knock. Knock.

“Jihoon please shut the fuck up, it’s 3AM,” Jeonghan’s voice cuts through the room, but Soonyoung doesn’t stop rocking his hips into Jihoon, he smiles down at Jihoon’s surprised face, both of them knowing if he opens his mouth a wrecked noise will come out in reply.

“Sorry Jeonghan. I’ll tell him to behave,” Soonyoung calls out, and Jihoon has to stifle an incredulous giggle at his boldness; he pushes up off the bed and reaches out his arms to capture Soonyoung’s face and kiss him.

Jeonghan shakes his head in resignation, and walks back to the kitchen, and leaves the apartment with Seungcheol to sleep in his room downstairs.

Jihoon and Soonyoung are oblivious, only focused now on making each other feel good.

Jihoon lets his whimpers and pleas brush against Soonyoung’s lips and tongue, Soonyoung lowers him down onto the bed again, hands roaming Jihoon’s body, and dips down to his neck to lick and suck on the skin below his ear; he thrusts harder into his leaking hole, the sound of the lube slicking against their skin drowned out by Jihoon’s short gasps. His hands have found his dick again, and he strokes it in time with Soonyoung’s thrusts.

Jihoon barks out Soonyoung’s name when his lubed up fingers pinch both his nipples, and the stimulation all over his body suddenly snaps to his cock, into a climax. Cum shoots out, covering his hips and Soonyoung’s stomach, and his core shudders at the waves of pleasure pulsing through his limbs and fogging up his mind.

Soonyoung pulls back with satisfaction, hands clawing into Jihoon’s waist for leverage and he pumps faster and faster, the tightening of Jihoon around him and the soft sounds he’s making push him over the edge, his movements become erratic and rushed and he spills his seed into Jihoon’s ass, some flowing out with the copious amount of lube, pooling on the bed sheets.

He stills then, thighs tense, and pulls out, making Jihoon complain at the loss. They both take shaky breaths and Soonyoung falls down beside Jihoon and pulls him on top of him, and off the mess they’ve made; then he reaches for the bed covers they had pushed out of the way to cover them both up.

~

They lie together for a few minutes to bask in the glow of their orgasms, sweat rolls down Soonyoung’s leg, and they hold each other tight, the heat from them both making the bed warm and cosy. Soonyoung kisses every part of Jihoon he can reach, his temple, his hair, his closed eye, the corner of his lips, and finally his lips when Jihoon lips his head slightly. Jihoon glides his hand along Soonyoung’s arm and torso and lets it settle in the crook of his neck as they kiss, slow and intoxicating, swamped in endorphins and the buzz of love crackles between them everywhere they touch.

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon drawls out, propping himself up on an arm to see his eyes.

"Yes baby ?"

"Thank you."

Soonyoung laughs cutely, "For what ?"

"Just everything. You're the best thing in my life," Jihoon breathes in deeply, resting his head on Soonyoung again and yawns, and Soonyoung realises he must be half asleep already to say something so adorable.

“I love you," Jihoon calls out before he has a chance to respond.

“I love you too Jihoon. You make me really happy."

Jihoon hums warmly at him, head tucking against Soonyoung's, and his legs tangled under and around Soonyoung's. Soonyoung's heart feels light and heavy in his chest all at once, he has no idea how he got so lucky.

“Night night," Jihoon whispers on the cusp of sleep, already dreaming about Soonyoung and himself, with a delicate smile on his face.

"Night night," Soonyoung says, a hand tracing along Jihoon's back to soothe him, and the other holding his head close, he doesn't want to sleep yet, even as his eyes droop closed. He wants to hold Jihoon like this all night, taking in his comforting scent, the quiet sounds he makes while he dreams.

But he settles down to sleep too, because he knows every morning he wakes up Jihoon will be there with him, he never needs to question that. He's never felt such a strong love for anyone before, and he wants to do everything imaginable to show it.

So they sleep, hearts beating calmly and breaths deep, overcome by the feelings of security and peace that flow between them... Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written smut before, so I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments are really appreciated, I love knowing when you've enjoyed my writing :)
> 
> Stay tuned for the final chapter, where they'll be telling the others about their relationship; a group scene that I hope will be hugely chaotic.


End file.
